characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Jensen
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= Adam Jensen '''is a cybernetic member of the anti-terrorist group Task Force 29 and a former security chief at Sarif Industries. Background Born Mach 9th of 1993, Adam was one of the infants subjected to experimental genetic therapy treatments by While Helix Labs, which altered his biochemistry to the point of his body not rejecting cybernetic augmentations, but instead making the bond stronger, if anything. All of the children, except for Adam himself, died because of it. Two scientists realized that their experiments worked, however, they grew too close to the child to allow White Helix any more experimentations. Later, they burned down the facility, not wanting any children to suffer any longer. Later being killed by the Illuminati (yes, really) and reported as fire casualties, Adam was left to be rescued by Michelle Walthers and later adopted by Arthur and Margie Jensen. After receiving Bachelor's Degree in Criminal Justice from Phoenix University and Ferris College, at the age of 21 he joined the Detroit Police Department and four years later was accepted into the S.W.A.T. unit of the same Department. After his squad's leader, Quincy Durant was mortally wounded by an augmented murderer, he received an augmentation surgery, which made him, long story short, go insane and become a terrorist mercenary. Eventually, Adam became the commander of his squad, but his career came to an end in an event known as the Mexicantown Massacre. An augmented boy was identified as dangerous and Jensen was given the order of killing the boy. Unable to do so, he passed the order to one of his subordinates, Wayne Haas, who hesitantly obeyed. Right afterward, Adam confronted his ex-commander, defeating him with a bullet to the head. He left the police soon after and Haas was promoted to the commander of the squad, but left as well, not being able to handle the guilt of shooting a child. At some point, Adam got into a relationship with Megan Reed, who worked at Safir Industries as a neurologist and got him hired as the chief of security (secretly to him, in order to harvest his aug-resistant DNA). Later nicknamed 'Patient X' by the company (again, in secret), Reed began a project to directly integrate Adam's genetic resistance to augmentations into a new generation of biochips, eliminating the problem of the human body rejecting cybernetics. However, when Reed's research was finished, the labs were attacked by a terrorist group, Reed and other four key researchers supposedly killed (but in reality kidnapped) in the attack. Jensen attempted to stop the attackers, however, was brutally beaten and finished off with a gunshot to the head from a Magnum revolver. David Sarif, Adam's boss and C.E.O. of Sarif Industries, decided to use this to his advantage - to save Adam's life and turn him into a living weapon. After performing what would become the most advanced cybernetic surgery at that time, literally revived Adam and recreated him into a better man. With a new set of abilities, Adam's job as the Chief of Security was much easier to perform and after six months of recovery, Jensen was back. ''Following paragraphs are spoilers to Human Revolution and Mankind Divided'' Adam eventually tried to investigate the attacks that resulted in him becoming a cyborg. After traveling the world to find evidence, he soon rescued the four scientists and Megan from the Omega Ranch facility in Singapore. After he did so, however, Hugh Darrow, the original inventor of augmentation technology, activated a kill switch that would turn all augmented people around the world who got the biochip (not Jensen's DNA) upgrade insane, which Adam resisted (either by not having the upgrade of having Reed separate him from the signal). Jensen knew that he had to shut down the signal. After traveling to Panchaea - a geoengineering project built in the middle of an ocean - in Darrow's sub-orbital shuttle, he found Darrow and persuaded him that his idea may not have been the best to tell humanity that augmentations are bad (which is what Darrow's message basically was) and made him give him the code to deactivate the signal. He arrived at the bottom of the structure, at the Hyron Core, which used humans as living processors. Zhao Yun Ru, a member of the Illuminati, who Adam met before, connects herself to the Core. However, after Adam was forced to destroy the processors by killing the people in the machine and attack Zhao, her body was unable to contain the Core's power and was burned to a crisp. He was then contacted by Eliza Cassan, who he earlier found out to be a giant computer system built to alter the news in many different ways. Due to the two's intervention, the Panchaea was destroyed and Adam, as well as David Sarif and possibly other people on it, barely survived and were saved from the crash. Adam woke up one year later in Facility 451 in Alaska, a clinic for augmented people (where he secretly received some new augmentations) and escaped, before returning to Detroit. He was contacted by the Juggernaut Collective and soon recruited to Task Force 29, an anti-terrorist team founded by the Interpol. Jensen was deployed to the Prague division of the TF29 and six months afterward, sent on a mission to Dubai to break an illegal arms deal. Before they could intervene, gold-masked mercenaries arrived at the scene, however, they were stopped by the team and the Task Force returned to Prague. When Jensen returns to the city, the train station he arrives in is blown up in a terrorist attack, killing multiple innocents. Surviving the incident, Adam learned that the Augmented Rights Coalition were being framed for it and was sent to Golem City to take A.R.C.'s leader, Talos Rucker, in. However, Rucker was (as revealed later in the game) poisoned and he dies after refusing to join Jensen. Following the clues, Jensen learns that he has to investigate a facility in the Swiss Alps known as G.A.R.M. He was expected and attacked by Viktor Marchenko and other gold-masked mercenaries; the same ones that were in Dubai. Adam was injected with a deadly toxin that would use his own augmentations against him, but due to his DNA naturally accepting said augmentations, he survived. Additionally, he found out that the group that organized the bombing of the station was not A.R.C., but instead terrorists posing as A.R.C. and that the next terrorist attack was to happen in London during a conference set up by Nathaniel Brown. Prague's Task Force 29 division is sent to London to stop Marchenko and the bombing and, after saving Nathaniel Brown as well as his guests from the U.N. and/or killing Marchenko (the choice is up to the player), the mission is a success and brings the Juggernaut Collective one step closer to bringing down the Illuminati. Powers & Abilities *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant: '''Due to his police training and enhanced capabilities, Jensen is a master in close-quarters-combat. In the past, he was able to take down three cybernetic soldiers with a single move and took down a room full of six thugs before any of them could properly react. *'Skilled Marksman: 'Jensen is a master with any kind of gun. Before his augmentation, he was able to hit just to the side of what normally would be a lethal shot - while falling. Some time into his cybernetic career, he was able to take out two shooters from another building, who had a clear height advantage. *'Stealth Specialist: 'Jensen is not only a master in direct confrontation, but he also knows how to sneak into highly-secured facilities. Many times has he done so without being noticed and was even able to sneak into the morgue of a police station, as well as into the office of the Head of Tarvos Security in Prague. Jensen himself said that Tarvos is "the best private security company in the world". *'Skilled Detective: 'Adam's ex-boss, Sarif admits that he's a natural when it comes to detective work. This proves to be true when Jensen solves multiple mysterious throughout the ''Human Revolution ''game and later on solved the mystery of the Růžička Station bombing. *'Silver Tongue: 'Jensen is able to talk his way out of situations no ordinary person would. His most impressive feat, however, is him being able to talk a depressed man out of suicide while he had a gun pointed at his own temple. *'Cybernetic Enhancements: '''Adam's DNA has an abnormal tolerance towards cybernetics, which resulted in 50% of his body being replaced. This also grants him '''resistance to anti-aug poisons, as he once demonstrated by resisting a toxin, which normally resulted in people's cybernetics being manipulated to kill them. **'Cranium: '''Augmentations built into Jensen's cranium. Grants mainly hacking and increased social capabilities. ***'Social Enhancer: Utilizes the Computer Assisted Social Intelligence Enhancer, or C.A.S.I.E. implant by analyzing the behavior of conversation partners and providing psychological data. Also creates a psychological profile based on facial expressions, body language and environmental cues. It may, as well, detect whenever it is best to interrupt someone. Finally, provides the user with tools and strategies to assist in persuading the target according to their personality, which is divided into three types: ****'Alpha: '''Strives for personal gain and will prefer the options, which benefit them best. ****'Beta: 'Enjoys being superior to others and praised for their achievements. ****'Omega: 'Easily caves in under pressure. *****Personality type may change multiple times during a conversation. ***'Hacking: 'Types of special abilities given to Jensen in order to hack into various systems and electronics. While hacking, he may be detected and shut out of the program by safeguards. ****'Capture: 'Utilizes the MHD-995 Hacking Device, a 9 GHz processor with software and hardware custom-designed for intrusion of computer networks. It is used to commandeer network hubs and launch further attacks on the system. *****'Hacking Capture Lv. 2: 'Allows the user to hack into Level 2 terminals while allowing the processor to achieve the clock speed of 9.8 GHz. *****'Hacking Capture Lv. 3: 'Allows the user to hack into Level 3 terminals while allowing the processor to achieve the clock speed of 10.6 GHz. *****'Hacking Capture Lv. 4: 'Allows the user to hack into Level 4 terminals while allowing the processor to achieve the clock speed of 11.2 GHz. Taps additional power from the part of the brain responsible for breathing, heart rate and blood pressure, putting any user who lacks a cybernetic heart in danger. *****'Hacking Capture Lv. 5: 'Allows the user to hack into Level 5 terminals while allowing the processor to achieve the clock speed of 12 GHz. Only achievable through fully annexing the mentioned above important part of the brain, leaving the vital actions to be performed by other augmentations. *****'Camera Domination: 'Allows the user to control or disable cameras by taking over deeper sub-systems via specialized code. *****'Turret Domination: 'Contains a specialized code that controls and inhibits a variety of anti-personnel, fixed-based, multi-sensory turret stations, allowing the user to have it attack its allies or disable it. *****'Robot Domination: 'Allows the user to penetrate mobile, high-functioning, limited AI robotic defenses, giving the hacker the ability to disable them or have them attack their allies. ****'Fortify: 'Utilizes the Costikyan NeuralOptics Node Fortifier to upgrade already captured nodes' defenses against detection and intrusion. *****'Hacking Fortify Ver. 1.1: 'Upgrades the defense rating of a node by a factor of one. *****'Hacking Fortify Ver. 1.2: 'Upgrades the defense rating of a node by a factor of two. *****'Hacking Fortify Ver. 1.3: 'Upgrades the defense rating of a node by a factor of three. ****'Stealth: 'Utilizes the Informational Warfare Obfuscation (IWO) by releasing an array of anti-detection rootkit processes, decreasing the chances of detection during the capture of a node. *****'Code-Level Rootkit Ver. 1.0: Seeks out vulnerable security subroutines, blinding them to the hacking process and decreasing the chance of detection by 15%. *****'Code-Level Rootkit Ver. 2.0: ''Most systems identify the hacking as a false alarm, decreasing the chance of detection by 30%. *****'Code-Level Rootkit Ver. 3.0: 'Causes the system to continuously self-scramble, decreasing the chance of detection by 45%. ***'Infolink: 'Utilizes the Infolink Communications Package. Allows the user to receive and transmit messages by using tight-band microwave signals. Adam himself claims it's the most secure communication service he knows, although it has been hacked into before. ****'Cochlear Implant: 'Sends incoming audio transmissions directly into the user's inner ear. ****'Subvocalization: 'A microprobe placed on the vocal folds allows the user to send vocal messages beyond the range of human hearing. **'Eyes: 'Augmentations built into Jensen's cybernetic eyes. Provide him with various tactical information. ***'Retinal Prosthesis: 'Utilizes the Eye-Know Retinal Prosthesis, the basic chassis for all optic augmentations. Visible as a pair of built-in deployable "sunglasses", which can be slid in and out of the user's temples at will. It can identify wounds and illnesses, scan the weapons a target has at their disposal and allows Adam to see heat, in infra-red and to detect movement. It can also display some miscellaneous information, like heart rate or the state of one's blood pressure. ****'Retinal H.U.D.: 'The Retinal Prosthesis come with an Optoelectronic Retinal Heads-Up display, providing the user with data on his medical condition, available equipment, wireless access to personal data storages and direct audio/visual telecommunications. ****'Flash Suppressant: 'Prevents temporary or permanent blindness from harsh light, protecting the user from concussion grenades and mines. ***'Stealth Avatar: 'Analyzes opponent behavior and eye movements to determine if the attacker has lost sight of the user. ****'Retinal Imager: 'Onboard software calculates where the opponent expects the user to be hiding and shows it to the user via their silhouette. ***'LiDAR Mark-Tracker: 'Displays an icon in augmented reality above selected targets. ****'Base-Grade Mark Antenna: 'Allows the user to track up to 10 targets. ****'Mid-Grade Mark Antenna: 'Allows the user to track up to 25 targets. ****'Hi-Grade Mark Antenna: 'Allows the user to track up to 40 targets. ***'Smart Vision: 'An implant that allows the user to see people and objects of interest through even solid walls. Does this by emitting frequency-modulated carrier waves, effectively detecting body heat, heart rate, respiration and electrical activity and assembling an image. Uses energy during use. ****'Wall-Penetrating Imager: 'Provides limited-range penetration of low-density objects and cover obstacles, revealing people and devices. ****'MAGPIE: 'Scans the surrounding area for useful items. ****'Rough Transmitter Tuning: 'Cancels out the noise from the user's electromagnetic field, requiring less energy absorption. ****'Fine Transmitter Tuning: 'Significantly reduces the augmentation's energy requirement. ***'Wayfinder Radar System: 'Reveals all human presence on a mini-map on the user's H.U.D. via a combination of visual, thermal and motion detecting systems, each updated once per millisecond. ****'Radar Alarm Timer: 'By analyzing patterns in movement and behavior, will predict the amount of time human targets will investigate a disturbance before giving up. ****'Topographics: 'Identifies most physical structures and places them on the radar. ****'Range Boost: 'Increases the Radar's range. ****'Vision Feedback: Identifies the direction and inclination of targets' heads, providing a cone-shaped field of view. ****'Noise Feedback: '''Through the installation of acoustic recorders, vibration detectors and digital analyzers, allows the user to see a visual representation of self-made noise on the radar. **'Torso: Augmentations built into Jensen's torso. Is composed mostly of life support systems. ***'Sentinel RX Health System: '''A massive augmentation distributed throughout the body, the primary components of which are series of hair-fine sensor probes connected to all vital organs, providing biomedical data to a central health monitor unit. If critical damage is detected, triggers secondary modules implanted in the heart tissue, the lymphatic system and adrenal glands. Utilizes micro-electric charges and phase-released chemicals to stimulate the body's healing reaction, essentially giving the user a healing factor. ****'Civilian Settings Defib: 'The Sentinel RX Health System comes equipped with an Implanted Cardioverter Defibrillator, capable of restarting a human heart. Specifically tuned not to intervene with other electronic implants. In the event of injury, emits 50-millivolt doses of bioelectricity to stimulate the production of neutrophils and macrophages, speeding the body's natural healing process. ****'Medical Settings Defib: 'Emits 65-millivolt doses of bioelectricity. Additionally to encouraging the production of new cells, also stimulates already created cells to produce additional healing materials, such as collagen, actin and cortisol. ****'Military Settings Defib: 'Emits 75-millivolt doses of bioelectricity, speeding up the healing process even more. ****'Angiogenesis Protein Therapy: 'Stimulates the production of blood vessels, increasing the user's ability to withstand damage while reducing negative effects of injury. ****'Synthetic Growth Factors: 'Adds genetically modified growth factors that support the body's angiogenesis abilities; S-FGF, S-VEGF and S-angiopoietins. Promote the construction of vascular tissue throughout the body. ****'Uninhibited Angiogenesis: 'Shuts down all production of growth factor inhibitors, allowing the user to experience massive trauma without bleeding to death or losing organ function. Supposedly, the closest thing to immortality available. ****'Factory Regen Delay: 'The RX Health Peacekeeper ensures that the user's heartbeat is unaffected by the low-voltage EM field that is produced by people with multiple augmentations. Delays the time between injury and when the user's body starts healing to reduce stress on the heart. ****'Sentinel Regen Delay: 'Decreases the delay between the last trauma received and the start of health regeneration after the user's cardiovascular system has grown accustomed to the stress caused by general augmentation. ****'Elite Regen Delay: 'In time, the user's cardiovascular system grows nearly immune to the negative effects of stress and stress hormones. It allows the RX Health Peacekeeper to be set to Elite mode and drastically reduce the delay between last trauma received and the start of health regeneration. ***'Sarif Series 8 Energy Converter: 'Transforms nutrients such as fat, glucose and adrenaline into electric charge that is stored in augmentation-specific power biocells. ****'Cautious Recharge Rate: 'The Series 8's Electrochemical Catalysts transform human and food energy into biocell energy. Identifies and utilizes the highest generation rate possible without starving the body of vital nutrients. ****'Efficient Recharge Rate: 'After confirming that the user's body doesn't suffer from negative effects of the conversion process, the Energy Converter can be upgraded from 12% to 50% efficiency. ****'Peak Recharge Rate: 'After detecting that the body is more or less immune to the negative effects of the conversion process, can be upgraded from 50% to 85% efficiency, roughly equal to that of a 2029 electric car alternator. ****'Standard Capacity Biocells: 'The Series 8 comes with a set of lithium-sulphur graphene biocells. The standard cells prove 600 watt-hours per kilogram and can recharge infinitely. ****'Enhanced Capacity Biocells: 'Increases the biocells' storage capacity after detecting that the electrical leeching into the body remains accepted safety thresholds ****'Ultra-Capacity Biocells: 'Operate at a temperature of 120 degrees Celcius, but are surrounded by a ceramic foam sheath to protect the user's vital organs. The most advanced energy storage medium, being able to reach 1000 watt-hours per kilogram. ****'Safe Recharge Delay: 'The Energy Recharge Capacitor detects a safe delay between the energy usage and regeneration, due to instant recharging being dangerous for the augmented user. Most terminus augmentations can emit bioelectric feedback, increasing the buildup of glial tissue. ****'Moderate Recharge Delay: 'After no bioelectric feedback has been detected, the delay between energy depletion and recharge can be shortened. ****'Quick Recharge Delay: 'If no bioelectric feedback was detected on the Safe and Moderate modes, can be upgraded to the Quick mode, allowing the user's electric charge to regenerate briefly after depletion. ***'Implanted Rebreather: 'Activates itself in the presence of difficult or increased breathing scenarios. ****'Chemical Resistance: 'The Implanted Rebreather is equipped with a Second Membrane chemical air filter that prevents acute injury from inhaled toxins or biological agents. Breaks apart toxic chemicals, producing water vapors and other harmless molecules. **'Arms: 'Augmentations built into Jensen's arms, increasing his physical capabilities. Includes a variety of gadgets. ***'Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis: 'Cybernetic arms that provide enhanced strength and combat abilities. In place of muscles, utilize electro-active polymers that can be contracted using fields of electricity with a 10 000% increase in force. ****'Punch Through Wall: 'Modifications to the Arm's shock buffers, sim-bone frames and timing software allow the user to break through light or damaged walls. (Most likely gameplay restrictions - outside of gameplay, Jensen can easily break through undamaged walls.) ****'Instant Takedown: 'Closed loop recording and electro-stimulation transmits 1016 channels of data onto an onboard processor, supplementing the arm and enabling greater agility and close-quarters prowess. Allows the user to engage targets in hand-to-hand and take them out with even a single move. ****'Optimized Musculature: 'A schedule of coupled, pulsed electric field exposure treatment is activated, augmenting and restoring the bone marrow cell population. Grants the user strength to lift and throw heavy objects. ****'Carry Capacity: 70 KG: 'Allows the user to be able to carry up to 70 kilograms on their person. ****'Carry Capacity: 90 KG: 'Allows the user to be able to carry up to 90 kilograms on their person. ****'Carry Capacity: 110 KG: 'Allows the user to be able to carry up to 110 kilograms on their person. ***'Cybernetic Weapon Handling: 'The Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis coupled with onboard subsystems improve handling of weaponry on the battlefield. ****'Standard Aim Stability: 'Factory settings of basic hand-eye coordination and aiming abilities. Provides the user with a crosshair of the current weapon on their H.U.D.. ****'Marksman Aim Stability: 'Direct effect of the Aim Stabilizer. The motion-dampening, stability inducing augmentation narrows a weapon's fire zone, allowing for greater accuracy while moving. ****'Sharpshooter Aim Stability: 'Allows the user to obtain near-complete control of their targeting accuracy while in motion. ****'Factory Recoil Compensation: 'Factory settings of recoil compensation. ****'Drill Recoil Compensation: 'Series of liquid-polymer reaction-management buffers installed in the user's wrists and elbow joints, reducing recoil from any firearm. ****'Field Recoil Compensation: 'Utilizing both the reaction management buffers and its bioplastic shock absorption compressor allows the user to eliminate any recoil from even military-grade weapons. ****'Base Reload Speed Dexterity: 'Factory settings of increased reflex time and hand-eye coordination. ****'Medium Reload Speed Dexterity: 'Increases hand-eye coordination and allows for quicker reload speeds. ****'High Reload Speed Dexterity: 'Upgrades hand-eye coordination to the maximum, allowing for even quicker reload speeds. ***'P.E.P.S.: 'AKA the Projected Energy Propulsion System. An experimental augmentation. Consumes medium amounts of energy on use. Uses an invisible deuterium-fluoride laser that generates a wall of concussive force to knock back people and objects. ****'Knockback: 'The base version of P.E.P.S., which lets the user fire a quickshot wide-array wave, which can push back people and objects. ****'Precision Diode: 'Allows the user to shape the P.E.P.S. blast into a narrow beam for greater distance. More powerful than a blast wave and can render single individuals unconscious, but uses more energy than the base shot. Requires brief charging. ***'Remote Hacking: 'An experimental augmentation. Consumes low amounts of energy on use. In conjunction with the MHD-995 Hacking Device and Infolink Communications System, allows the user to hack electronic devices from a distance. ****'Environmental Domination: 'Pings nearby connections of smart world objects, displaying them as yellow dots on the user's H.U.D.. After hacking into a device, permits simple activation and deactivation of root commands. In this state, incapable of interacting with security systems. ****'Security Domination: Allows to connect to and override security protocols, allowing the user to temporarily disable cameras, robots and turrets. ***'T.E.S.L.A.: '''AKA the Targeted Electrical Discharge System. An experimental augmentation. Fires 200-milliamp arcs of electricity, which hone on targets before firing. Causes muscular contractions, clamping down on the heart and preventing full cardiac arrest, leaving the target unconscious (or disabled, if the target is a machine). Uses T.E.S.L.A. ammo cartridges. ****'Quick-Fire System: The TESLA picks out targets with a UV laser emitter, the reflection of which is then captured by onboard UV sensors, making it virtually impossible to miss. ****'Dual-Arc Upgrade: '''Allows the TESLA to target two enemies at once. An additional capacitor switch splits the amperes evenly, giving both blasts equal power. ****'Quad-Arc Upgrade: 'Allows the TESLA to target four enemies at once. An additional capacitor switch splits the amperes evenly, giving all four blasts equal power. ****'Arc Distance Upgrade: 'Doubles TESLA's effective range. ***'Nanoblade: 'A blade, which can be ejected from the front or back of the user's forearm. Normally concealed inside of it. Used in melee combat or lethal stealth takedowns. The following are experimental augmentations. ****'Impact Velocity Shot: 'Allows the Nanoblade to be fired as a high-power crossbow. Fires the Nanoblade with enough force to launch the target airborne or impale them into walls. Using a high-energy molecular assembler, that (if the user has a steady supply of silicon-carbige cartridges) fashions a replacement lamellar graphite blade and places it in the sheath. ****'Explosive Heat Blade: ' A chemical reaction begins when the blade is heated and ends when it hits a surface with enough force. After hitting a surface, explodes after a few seconds, shattering into multiple deadly-sharp pieces. **'Back: 'Augmentations built into Jensen's back. Provide a variety of both combat and non-combat based upgrades. ***'Icarus Landing System: 'Allows the user to drop from extreme heights without suffering from physical injury. Generates a fixed-focus electromagnetic lensing field in free-fall, which magnifies the Earth's ambient magnetosphere, producing a reciprocal effect, gently pushing against the user and slowing down his fall. ****'Descent Velocity Modulator: 'After detecting dangerous downward g-forces, the High-Fall Safeguard Systems creates an electromagnetic lensing field, which is then pushed outwards, pushing people and objects away, sometimes causing loss of consciousness. ***'Quicksilver Reflex Booster: 'A supercharger for the human nervous system. Allows the user to execute quicker and more impressive feats of strength and dexterity. ****'Multiple Takedown: 'The Palaestra software upgrade supports the user during the attempt to physically overpower two opponents at once. Body-tracking software in the module is tied into the Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis, allowing the user to plan highly complex and precise physical acts, and perform them with near 100% accuracy. ***'Typhoon Explosive System: 'A series of interlinked electromagnetic launchers installed throughout the body and connected to a target processor installed at the base of the user's spine. When activated, the launchers shoot projectiles in a 360-degree arc. ****'Munition Loadout Selection: 'The user can choose what type of ammunition the Typhoon can fire: lethal fragmentation explosives or non-lethal gas grenades. This can only be chosen once and can not be changed later. ***'Focus Enhancement: 'An experimental augmentation. Consumes high amounts of energy during use. Jolts the user's parasympathetic nervous system for a brief time, enhancing their reaction time. ****'Hummingbird-9 Regulated Nervous System: 'Applies backup safety protocols in the event of overexertion. As a fail-safe, feeds on the user's bioelectric capacity cells. When active, nominally increases the user's reaction time, making their surroundings appear to be moving in slow-motion. Slows Jensen's perception of time by approximately a half. ***'Icarus Dash: 'An experimental augmentation. Consumes low amounts of energy on use. Allows the user to dash forward at a high speed by generating an electromagnetic pulse wave behind the user. Makes Jensen appear as a golden blur. ****'Dorsal Propulsion Kit: 'Installs the Icarus Dash System in the center-of-mass of the user's spine, making it less likely for them fo be knocked off balance after using the dash. ****'Charged Dash: 'Consumes medium amounts of energy on use. Allows the user to focus the augmentation's propulsion and dash onto reachable ledges. Has the ability to ram into opponents, knocking them unconscious on impact. **'Skin: 'Augmentations built into Jensen's skin. Compose mostly of protective services. ***'Glass-Shield Cloaking System: 'Consumes high amounts of energy on use. Steers light around the user and returns it to its original path, essentially making the user invisible and being able to pass through laser security systems without being detected. ****'Discreet Power Processing: 'The System drains energy from a discreet biocell energy processor installed in the user's brain. ****'Improved Cloaking Energy Use: 'Reduces the amount of energy required for the System to work to medium. ****'Optimized Cloaking Energy Use: 'Reduces the amount of energy required for the System to work to low. ****'Cloaked Takedown Support: ' The System ignores other people entering the user's electromagnetic field, sustaining the cloak even in close-quarters. ***'Rhino Dermal Armor: 'Implanted body armor, which reduces damage inflicted by blunt force trauma, ballistic attacks as well as cutting and slashing attacks. The base is a microfiber lattice weave made from carbon nanotubes suspended shear-thickening fluid; when kinetic energy strikes the armor, it becomes rigid and deflects the impact shock. ****'Base Reduction Settings: 'Protects against most combat-induced stresses and protects from some physical damage. ****'Improved Reduction Settings: 'Upgrades protection from physical damage. ****'Mastered Reduction Settings: 'Upgrades protection from physical damage even further, reducing damage taken to an optimal level. ****'Electromagnetic Pulse Shielding: 'Protects the user and his energy supply from being damaged by EMP weapons or electric hazards. ***'Titan: 'An experimental augmentation. Consumes high amounts of energy on use. A special fluid that is concealed under the user's skin and can be ejected at will. The fluid covers the user's entire body in a shell, hardening and protecting them from virtually any physical damage for a limited time. ****'Subcutis Energy Mod: 'Taps into the user's energy system to ensure a continuous power supply. ****'Facet Cost Reduced: 'Reduces the amount of energy required for Titan to work to medium. ****'Facet Cost Optimized: 'Reduces the amount of energy required for Titan to work to low. **'Legs: 'Augmentations built into Jensen's legs. Compose of objects increasing their capabilities. ***'Cybernetic Leg Prosthesis: 'Replaces the user's legs with enhanced-function mechanical substitutes. In place of organic musculature, the Leg Prosthesis utilize myomeres that function similarly to a human muscle, but with greater strength and endurance. ****'Klipspringer Jump Mod: 'Increases myomere density and activates a shock-absorbing gel matrix on the knee joints and hip mounts. Allows the user to jump three meters into the air. ****'Leg Silencers: 'Consume medium amounts of energy on use. Eliminate all noise made by the Leg Prosthesis through the activation of sound-dampening hardware, ferrofluid gel surrounding the joints and mechanical code improvements. Equipment *'M-28 UR-DED (Utility Remote-Detonated Explosive Device): '273 grams of blue liquid nano explosive wrapped in a transparent package that can stick to any surface. Remotely detonated via a radio remote trigger. *'Grenades: 'Jensen possesses multiple types of thrown explosives. **'Fragmentation: 'Expels a high concentration of shaped polymer shards at extreme velocity when ruptured. **'E.M.P.: 'Sends out an electromagnetic pulse, disabling cameras, turrets and robots as well as weakening opponents in exo-suits. **'Concussion: Erupts in a flash of blinding light, staggering anyone in range of it and causing them to lose their vision and hear loud ringing noises for a few seconds. **'Smoke: '''Emits a thick smokescreen around itself. **'Gas: Emits gas around itself, which knocks out anybody in range. *'Mines: '''Alternatives to the grenades. **'Fragmentation: 'Expels a high concentration of shaped polymer shards at extreme velocity when ruptured. **'E.M.P.: 'Sends out an electromagnetic pulse, disabling cameras, turrets and robots as well as weakening opponents in exo-suits. **'Concussion: 'Erupts in a flash of blinding light, staggering anyone in range of it and causing them to lose their vision and hear loud ringing noises for a few seconds. **'Smoke: Emits a thick smokescreen around itself. **'Gas: '''Emits gas around itself, which knocks out anybody in range. *'Zenith CA-40: A standard sidearm. Holds up to 38 rounds when upgraded. Can fire Regular and EMP bullets in Semi-Auto or Full-Auto fire modes. Can be modified with a Laser Sight and Silencer. *'Mustang Arms .357 Magnum: '''A revolver, which can hold up to 12 rounds when upgraded. Can be modified with a Silencer. *'Zenith ZAP: 'A non-lethal single-shot Stun Gun with a built-in Silencer. Has a very limited range. Can be modified with a Laser Sight. *'Hurricane TMP-18: 'A capable machine pistol, which can hold up to 60 rounds when upgraded. Can be modified with a Silencer, Laser Sight and Holosight. *'FR-27 S.F.W.: 'A firearm described as a jack-of-all-trades. Holds up to 48 rounds when upgraded. Can fire Regular or Armor-Piercing bullets. Can be modified with a Silencer, Laser Sight, 4x Scope and Holosight. *'Huntsman Silverback: 'A double-barreled shotgun, each shot of which releases five pellets. *'Widowmaker TX Tech-1: 'A devastating shotgun with Semi-Auto and Burst fire modes. Holds up to 12 shells when upgraded. Can fire Regular or EMP rounds. Can be modified with a Silencer and Laser Sight. *'HawkEye Xbow XH-II: 'A foldable, silent crossbow, which fires Guillaume Tell Golden Arrows - polycarbonate, carbide-tipped, fin-stabilized bolts. Can be modified with a Holosight. *'Steiner-Bisley Model 762 Battle Rifle: 'A semi-automatic, but weak, sniper rifle. Can hold up to 10 rounds when upgraded. Can fire Regular or Armor-Piercing Rounds. Can be modified with a Silencer, Laser Sight, 4x Scope and Holosight. *'Longsword II 203 ERSR: 'A semi-automatic sniper rifle. Can hold up to 11 rounds when upgraded. Can fire Regular or Armor-Piercing Rounds. can be modified with a Laser Sight. *'TRQ 203-C Longsword: 'A non-lethal, bolt action sniper rifle that can penetrate light armor. Fires .50 cal PPS darts that release torpor-inducing drugs on impact, incapacitating humans and animals. *'Hi-NRG Plasma Lance: 'One of the most advanced weapons of the 2020s. Fires a large, but inaccurate, plasma projectile. Has a low firing rate and can overheat. Magazine can allow for up to 50 shots when upgraded. Can be modified with a Laser Sight and Cooling System. *'M404 Heavy Rifle: A Gatling-Style Multi-Barrel machine gun. Fires 5.56x45mm ammunition. Can overheat. Can hold up to 200 rounds when upgraded. Can be modified with a Laser Sight and Cooling System. *'Linebacker G-87 MSLG: '''A powerful grenade launcher. Can hold up to 6 grenades. Can fire Fragmentation, EMP, Concussion and Gas Grenades. *'329-Series Man-Portable Rocket System (MPRS): 'A powerful rocket launcher, which can destroy large mechs in a few shots. Fires smart rockets that the user can slightly control using the crosshair. *'LS-66 Sabre Direct Energy Rifle (DER): 'A heavy laser gun, which fires a beam in a straight line. Can hold up to 900 battery charge, which lasts for about 18 seconds of continuous fire. Penetrates walls and other cover with ease. Feats Strength *Can bring down brick walls with ease. *Can casually snap necks. *Can lift and throw things like fridges, copy machines and large TVs with ease. *Can jump 30 meters with ease. Speed *Blocking bullets with a body after said bullets have been fired. *Avoided point-blank sniper rifle bullets. *Reacted to a grenade after it's been launchedBroke through a wall and snapped a neck. Durability *Mostly unfazed by grenades exploding at close-range. *Survived an explosion which leveled a building at point-blank range. *Survived this fall after jumping out of the vehicle that fell. *Survived a Typhoon explosion at close-range. [1] *Can survive without food or water. *Was in a cryosleep state for at least a day and was still able to complete his mission. **At some point, he was captured and tortured while having his augmentations disabled and was forced to escape the base he was held in before reentering the cryosleep. Skill *Survived the augmentation surgery which turned him into a cyborg. *Went through an entire facility of guards (by either killing, knocking out or sneaking past them) and secured the stolen Typhoon. *Defeated Lawrence Barett, a member of the Tyrants black ops team. *Defeated Yelena Fedorova, a senior member of the Tyrants. *Made his way through a highly fortified port, planted a bomb and escaped by hiding in one of the cargo. *Infiltrated the Omega Ranch, a high-security research center, found the scientists held hostage there, organized a mass distraction and .uploaded a virus to the main computer. *Defeated Jamon Namir, the Leader of Belltower's Elite Special Operations Unit. *Defeated Zhao Yun Ru and destroyed the Hyron Project. *On his first mission as an anti-terrorist, crashed a Black Market deal. *Defeated and killed Viktor Marchenko, an intelligent and highly-skilled ex-soldier, who set up traps and had an advantage on the battlefield. *Gained the attention and respect of the Illuminati. *Cheated Death five times. *Made me go insane by making this bio. Weaknesses *'Limited Energy Reserve: 'Some of his augmentations consume energy - only a portion of it recharges on its own and he needs to consume CyberBoost products to regain the rest *'Equipment: '''Some of his equipment is non-lethal or useless against some types of enemies *His cybernetics can be tampered with, as shown during the events of Human Revolution *He never asked for this Category:Cyborgs Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Deus Ex Category:Video Game Characters Category:Square-Enix Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Sword Users